Separation
by DanielKurland
Summary: NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN ACTUAL SCRIPT FORMAT...Takes place in an alternate season 4. 6th episode in the season but there is "previously on Angel" part to catch you up. Wesley tries to separate the AI team to help out Wolfram and Hart. Please comment.


Angel #06: Separation  
  
Writer: Daniel Kurland  
  
CORDELIA (V.O)  
Previously on Angel  
  
SEASON III: Sleep Tight  
  
JUSTINE slits WESLEY'S throat.  
  
Season II: Forgiving  
  
ANGEL smothering WESLEY with his pillow  
  
ANGEL  
You think I can forgive you?!?! Never!! I hate you!!  
You're a dead man! I am gonna kill you!! You took  
my son. My son!! You're a dead man!  
  
Season II: Tomorrow  
  
WESLEY and LILAH after sex.  
  
LILAH  
Just don't think of me after I leave.  
  
WESLEY  
I wasn't thinking of you when you were here.  
  
Season III: Tomorrow  
  
CONNOR  
You murdered my father.  
  
ANGEL  
No. I didn't. I swear.  
  
JUSTINE  
He's lying.  
  
ANGEL  
I am not lying and she knows it.  
  
ANGEL  
Connor?! Connor, never forget that I am your  
father and that I love you ... Some day you will  
learn the truth - and you will hate yourself. Don't.  
It is not your fault.  
  
CONNOR and JUSTINE slide the two rods that lock the casket lid in place into their channels, and Justine welds them into place.  
  
They move to one end of the coffin and push it off the back of the boat.  
  
Season III: Tomorrow  
  
SKIP  
  
You're a great warrior, Cordelia. The battle that  
we are all apart of is fought on many different  
planes and dimensions. You've outgrown this  
one. You've become - a higher being.  
  
SEASON IV: Confliction  
  
WESLEY explains why he brought ANGEL back to LYNWOOD and LILAH  
  
SEASON IV: Confliction  
  
FRED sees the Wolfram and Hart logo on WESLEY'S computer.  
  
FRED  
I've thought God knows how many times over the  
last five months that if we went to Wesley, he  
would sort this mess out. Now I realize you were  
too busy being evil to fight evil.  
  
Season IV: Where You Belong  
  
CONNOR confronts ANGEL  
  
CONNOR  
I'm so sorry.  
  
ANGEL and CONNOR hug.  
  
CONNOR  
(whispering)  
I'm so sorry.  
  
Season IV: Where You Belong  
  
Argument between WESLEY and LYNWOOD regarding WESLEY'S fate at Wolfram and Hart.  
  
Season IV: Where You Belong  
  
ATTRACTIVE WOMAN  
Well, I'm sorry! If you want me to go I'll just..  
  
She makes a move to go. WESLEY stops her.  
  
WESLEY  
No, no. I should be the one who is sorry. And yeah,  
I have had a bad day.  
  
ATTRACTIVE WOMAN  
Tell me about it. How about buying me a drink?  
  
WESLEY  
Or maybe we just cut to the chase.  
  
TEASER  
  
Scene: Park [Ext.], Night Camera pans over a park showing assorted equipment such as see-saws, slides. No sound is heard except for crickets chirping.  
  
The Camera moves to the sky and continues to move showing that many stars are out. The camera stops when it gets to a bright full moon.  
  
Suddenly an orange Frisbee flies past the moon and laughter is heard. The view we have of the moon widens and we see CORDELIA, GUNN, FRED, CONNOR and ANGEL playing Frisbee in a deserted park.  
  
GUNN catches the Frisbee we saw earlier with one hand.  
  
GUNN  
How do you like that? One hand! I'm pretty good  
at this.  
  
CORDELIA  
Have you played Frisbee before GUNN?  
  
GUNN  
Oh yeah! Me and my gang played Frisbee all the  
time after we dusted some big vamps.  
  
FRED  
Really? That sounds fun.  
(embarrassed)  
Oh you were being sarcastic.  
  
GUNN throws the Frisbee to CONNOR. CONNOR catches it but fumbles and quickly drops it.  
  
ANGEL  
Don't worry about it CONNOR, it can be a tough game.  
Different people are good at different things.  
  
CONNOR  
(frustrated)  
I've seen dogs catch these discs in their mouths.  
  
ANGEL  
I've never seen dogs wipe out entire nests of  
vampires though.  
  
FRED  
In Pylea I once saw a dog-man kill several...  
(trails off)  
It's not important.  
  
CONNOR reluctantly throws the Frisbee towards FRED. It is a good throw.  
  
CONNOR  
I guess all it takes is a little practice.  
  
FRED jumps for the Frisbee but she falls into GUNN. They both fall onto the ground.  
  
CORDELIA  
Or a lot of practice.  
  
CONNOR  
(concerned)  
Are you okay?  
  
FRED  
(grins at GUNN)  
Me? I'm fine. My boyfriend broke my fall.  
  
GUNN groans.  
  
GUNN  
I am a little hurt here, maybe you could kiss it and  
make it better.  
  
FRED leans in and the two kiss.  
  
ANGEL  
Hey GUNN! Throw it over here. I want to have some  
fun too.  
  
GUNN remains to lie on the ground and he throws the Frisbee to ANGEL. ANGEL pretends he does not see the Frisbee coming but then he catches it.  
  
ANGEL  
Did you see that CONNOR? That was a pretty nice  
catch?  
  
CORDELIA  
(interrupting)  
Speaking of 'nice catches' maybe you could talk to  
me more instead of going on about your Frisbee abilities.  
  
ANGEL quickly throws the Frisbee at CORDELIA. She catches it.  
  
CORDELIA  
You're not the only one here who can catch these  
things.  
  
CONNOR  
Can I try again?  
  
CORDELIA  
Sure thing.  
  
CORDELIA throws the Frisbee at CONNOR. He catches it then gives a satisfied smile.  
  
ANGEL  
(proud)  
Did you see that? Man, he has an arm like a Tabari  
demon. He probably gets it from his Dad.  
  
CORDELIA glares at ANGEL for his somewhat ego-filled outburst.  
  
ANGEL  
Or... maybe it's just natural. Anyway these jobless  
nights have to be spent doing something. Demon  
hunting has its perks but I guess there's other ways  
to do the whole bonding thing.  
  
CONNOR  
So we're gonna be doing this more often?  
  
ANGEL smiles, he is glad his son is having a good time.  
  
ANGEL  
I plan on making sure you get to do everything you  
should've done growing up.  
  
CORDELIA smiles at the two of them.  
  
CORDELIA  
Everything seems to be working out.  
  
GUNN has his arm around FRED  
  
GUNN  
And see? There is a world outside of that box of  
yours, baby.  
  
FRED smiles.  
  
Scene: Wolfram and Hart, Wesley's Office [Int.], Night WESLEY is staring at his computer screen. We can't see what is on it but he is clicking his mouse frequently. A file gets dropped on his desk. Camera pans up to show that it was LILAH who dropped it.  
  
LILAH  
Hey gorgeous.  
  
WESLEY glares at her.  
  
WESLEY  
I don't see why you are here. I finished my reports  
on ANGEL and his friends.  
  
LILAH  
Don't you remember when you used to fit into that  
category?  
  
WESLEY  
Yes I remember. I remember that back then I saw  
a lot less of you. One of the highlights.  
  
LILAH  
Isn't that nice. You finished your work on ANGEL  
Investigations... JASON'S translation work seems  
to be going along quite nicely. Now it is time for  
your first real assignment.  
  
WESLEY  
Why do I suddenly feel the urge to yawn?  
  
LILAH pushes the files toward WESLEY. WESLEY looks down at them. He scans the pages.  
  
LILAH  
So you understand?  
  
WESLEY  
You're serious, right?  
  
LILAH  
Have I ever been anything else with you?  
  
WESLEY  
You said that with a straight face. I'm impressed.  
  
LILAH glares at him.  
  
LILAH  
We're stepping up our little project. I think you realize  
what your little task over the past few months has  
been about.  
  
WESLEY looks down at the papers.  
  
WESLEY  
Yes, I have to split up the members of ANGEL  
Investigations.  
  
LILAH  
Are there any problems with that?  
  
Close up on WESLEY'S face.  
  
WESLEY  
None whatsoever.  
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT I  
  
Scene: Wolfram and Hart, Wesley's Office [Int.], Night WESLEY and LILAH are in the same places as before. LILAH doesn't take her eyes off WESLEY.  
  
LILAH  
This isn't going to be like the last time. You were  
the only thing that held them together when  
ANGEL touched his dark side the last time, you  
were the leader...  
(smiles)  
...but with Mr. Wyndham-Price playing for the  
other team... I think you get the picture.  
  
WESLEY  
(interrupting)  
You think that by separating the team, Wolfram  
and Hart will have an easier time taking care of  
ANGEL.  
  
LILAH smiles.  
  
LILAH  
Handsome and smart. That's the plan.  
  
WESLEY  
You know as well as I do that ANGEL is strong,  
just by getting rid of his super-friends doesn't  
mean you can beat him.  
  
LILAH  
No, but I'm pretty sure it gives us good odds.  
Don't screw this up.  
  
WESLEY smiles  
  
WESLEY  
(snidely)  
What makes you think I would do that?  
  
LILAH  
You have Wolfram and Hart's full resources at  
your disposal here. Our psychics and actors may  
prove to be very useful in this situation.  
  
WESLEY  
Thanks for the offer LILAH, but I think I know how I  
am going to do this.  
  
LILAH  
Do you mind sharing?  
  
WESLEY  
But that would just spoil the fun.  
  
LILAH  
Fine, but I just want you to do well on this.  
  
WESLEY raises an eyebrow. He's not convinced.  
  
WESLEY  
No you don't.  
  
LILAH  
You're right, I don't.  
(pausing for a minute)  
Just don't get distracted by one of those tramps again.  
I don't like you wasting your well-earned cash on  
bad sex.  
  
WESLEY  
(a bit worried, offguard)  
Who told you that?  
  
LILAH  
That's not important.  
  
WESLEY  
So what if I was? That's not jealousy I sense is it?  
  
LILAH  
Not at all. You can spend those five minutes of fun  
elsewhere.  
  
WESLEY  
Who said they were fun?  
(beat)  
Now, if you will excuse me, I've got some very important work to do. You know,  
what I do to get that well-earned cash I waste.  
  
LILAH hesitantly leaves the room. Camera shows WESLEY going back to his computer. The camera goes behind WESLEY and we see that he is playing a game of Solitaire.  
  
Scene: Hyperion Hotel, Angel's Room [Int.], Night ANGEL and CORDELIA have been making cupcakes. The two are sitting on ANGEL'S bed facing each other. The cupcakes are finished, the two of them are just applying cream to them. The two of them work silently for a few seconds before ANGEL speaks:  
  
ANGEL  
Why are we making cupcakes again?  
  
CORDELIA  
Because we are going to surprise CONNOR, FRED  
and GUNN.  
  
ANGEL  
(slight smile)  
That's right. The family thing again.  
  
CORDELIA  
I think it's something we all need right now. After  
everything that's happened... after all of us being  
apart for so long...  
  
ANGEL  
True. I don't see why you couldn't have made the  
cupcakes and I just.  
  
CORDELIA  
Watched me make the cupcakes?  
  
ANGEL  
(somewhat awkward)  
Well.yeah. I would have been full of encouragement  
though. I am just not used to this. I've never been  
much of a chef.  
  
ANGEL looks down.  
  
ANGEL  
(continued)  
But I am glad I am spending time with you.  
  
ANGEL looks up again. CORDELIA and his eyes meet.  
  
The two continue making cupcakes. CORDELIA reaches out and holds ANGEL'S hand. She smiles at him.  
  
CORDELIA leans in and the two of them kiss.  
  
ANGEL is unaware that he is squeezing a tube of cream which squirts all over CORDELIA'S shirt.  
  
CORDELIA  
Thanks, you sure know how to ruin a good moment.  
  
ANGEL  
(embarrassed)  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.  
  
CORDELIA squeezes her can of cream which squirts all over ANGEL'S shirt.  
  
CORDELIA  
(mimicking ANGEL)  
I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.  
  
CORDELIA laughs and ANGEL and her continue to squirt cream all over each other. They are laughing and having a good time. CORDELIA suddenly stops and closes her eyes.  
  
ANGEL  
(concerned)  
Did I get some in your eyes, because you know what's  
good for.  
  
CORDELIA  
(interrupting)  
Shhh, vision.  
  
ANGEL  
Oh.  
  
We see from CORDELIA'S POV a blurred image of a demon committing suicide by jumping off a bridge. The demon appear to be around 6 feet, a bluish-green color and no special features. The scenes in the vision keep jumping from one of a close-up on the demon's crying face and him jumping off the bridge. The crying keeps getting louder.  
  
CORDELIA  
Uh oh.  
  
ANGEL  
Uh oh?  
  
CORDELIA  
Yeah, interesting vision. A demon is committing suicide  
by jumping off the Strathcona Bridge.  
  
ANGEL  
A demon?!?  
  
CORDELIA  
A demon, or someone who seriously doesn't care about  
their image.  
  
ANGEL  
Was that it? Was it in any danger?  
  
CORDELIA  
You mean apart from it hurling itself off a bridge?  
  
ANGEL  
I mean, any idea what led it there?  
  
CORDELIA  
It didn't look like it. He was crying a lot though.  
  
ANGEL  
Demons usually aren't big with crying.  
  
CORDELIA shrugs.  
  
CORDELIA  
Well maybe he had a hard day at work, or none of the  
cool demons would hang out with him.  
  
ANGEL  
Let's go.  
  
ANGEL heads for the door.  
  
CORDELIA  
You.may want to change.  
  
She smiles at ANGEL'S messy shirt.  
  
Scene: Hyperion Hote, Lobby [Int.], Night ANGEL and CORDELIA walk down the stairs leading to the lobby. ANGEL throws a jacket over his shoulders.  
  
ANGEL and CORDELIA continue to walk to the front door as they talk. ANGEL puts his jacket on as he talks as well. Very rushed.  
  
ANGEL  
CORDY had a vision. We're on it.  
  
GUNN  
Need any help?  
  
ANGEL  
(calm)  
Just a demon.  
  
A WOMAN walks into the lobby.  
  
ANGEL and CORDELIA continue walking to the front door as they speak. Rushed as well.  
  
ANGEL  
(cheery)  
Welcome to ANGEL Investigations.  
  
CORDELIA  
We help the helpless!  
  
ANGEL and CORDELIA are now out of the hotel.  
  
The WOMAN is in her late thirties. She has brown hair and is very attractive. She is sobbing uncontrollably and carrying a black purse.  
  
WOMAN  
Can someone help me?  
  
GUNN  
That's what we do.  
  
FRED  
What seems to be the.  
  
The WOMAN walks right by FRED and goes into GUNN'S arm, crying.  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
Problem?  
  
WOMAN  
Oh it was terrible, terrible!  
  
GUNN  
What was terrible?  
  
WOMAN  
He killed him  
(crying)  
Oh my God he killed my best friend!  
  
FRED and GUNN get more attentive at this point.  
  
GUNN  
Who did?  
  
WOMAN  
You're probably going to think I'm mad... I know  
you deal with unusual things but...  
  
GUNN  
It wasn't human?  
  
The WOMAN nods.  
  
WOMAN  
I'm mad aren't I?  
  
FRED  
No... of course not... If there's anything we can do  
for you we'll do it.  
  
GUNN  
If you can just tell us a little more about yourself.  
  
WOMAN  
My name's... NANCY... I live a few blocks away from  
here... And...  
  
She breaks down again. GUNN moves to comfort her.  
  
GUNN  
I could get you a coffee if you want...  
  
NANCY  
Th-thank you... A coffee would be...  
  
She sniffs. She can't seem to speak anymore. She just nods slowly.  
  
GUNN walks out of the camera's view.  
  
FRED  
I know this may seem tough, but we can help you.  
  
GUNN walks back into the camera's view. He has two coffee mugs with him, one for himself, one for NANCY. He puts the coffee mugs on a desk, conveniently next to ANGEL'S coffee mug. NANCY almost takes ANGEL'S mug.  
  
NANCY  
Is that...  
(pause)  
blood?  
  
FRED  
No... umm, it's... tomato juice.  
  
NANCY casually takes out a vial of a white substance and pours it into GUNN'S coffee when he is not looking. NANCY walks over to a desk that has a number of books stacked up and haphazardly knocks them over.  
  
GUNN  
Let me help you with that.  
  
GUNN reaches for the books. NANCY stops him. She puts her hand on GUNN'S.  
  
NANCY  
No, no, I have it. I'm just so clumsy I can't do  
anything right. I'm sure a guy like you must  
never screw up.  
  
GUNN  
(smiles a little)  
Well, I am pretty cautious.  
  
Camera focuses on FRED who seems a little wary of NANCY. It stays on her for a few seconds.  
  
Camera turns to her POV and we see NANCY smiles back and GUNN and his arm as he helps her back to her feet.  
  
Camera goes back to its original view of the lobby.  
  
NANCY  
You must work out.  
  
GUNN  
Well I... uh... I try to fit it in every now and again.  
  
NANCY  
When you're not out helping the helpless?  
  
GUNN smiles in response but says nothing. He takes a sip of his coffee.  
  
NANCY  
(continued, smiling)  
Well I am glad I met a nice, strong guy like you.  
  
GUNN  
Well a pretty woman like yourself shouldn't be left  
alone.  
  
Camera focuses on FRED who becomes extremely angered about this remark.  
  
FRED walks up to the two of them. She gives GUNN a pointed glare. He doesn't even seem to notice he's doing anything.  
  
FRED  
Let's hear more about this... thing.  
  
NANCY  
Oh yes, it was terrible. He was red, with a flaky kind  
of skin and horns coming out of his arms and head.  
He also had something coming out of his left hand.  
  
GUNN  
What happened?  
  
NANCY  
I was just walking home to my apartment from  
shopping, like usual when I heard a loud noise. I  
turned around and I saw the monster. He punched  
me and sent me falling and when I was down he..  
(starts crying)  
He killed her... he killed her...  
  
GUNN  
And he hit you? Are you alright?  
  
NANCY  
I'm okay now... but maybe you could look at the  
bruise later though and tell me if it is serious.  
  
FRED  
(interrupting, a little angered)  
What was your friend's name?  
  
NANCY  
PHILLIPA... We've known each other since grade  
school. We always said we'd be together but now...  
the police said they'd do something but... Oh God,  
they don't know anything. They don't understand!  
  
GUNN tries to sooth her.  
  
GUNN  
Ssshhh... it's okay.  
  
Tears are rolling down NANCY'S face.  
  
NANCY  
She's gone... I can't believe she's gone...  
  
FRED  
Well we should probably research this thing... I  
mean, if this is totally random, it could easily kill  
again...  
  
NANCY looks up at GUNN.  
  
NANCY  
I still don't feel safe. What if that thing is trying to  
get me too... I saw it and now it could...  
  
She grabs GUNN'S arm desperately.  
  
NANCY  
(continued)  
You're not going to leave me alone are you? I need a  
strong man by my side.  
  
GUNN  
I guess you could stay here for a while. I need to  
look through some books... You could help me  
identify the creature you saw.  
  
NANCY  
O-of course...  
  
FRED appears to look even more worried now. Trouble in paradise?  
  
GUNN  
Alright then! Let's hit the books!  
  
FRED  
(worried)  
B-but..CHARLES... Maybe we should...  
  
Suddenly NANCY drops her purse and several of its contents fall out. The camera focuses on the group of items but it then closes in on a business card... with Wolfram and Hart's logo, WESLEY'S name and a phone number on it.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT I  
  
ACT II  
  
Scene: Hyperion Hotel, Lobby [Int.], Night Camera is still focused on the business card. She quickly fumbles for the items and puts them back in her purse.  
  
NANCY  
(nervous)  
I swear I would lose my head if it wasn't fastened  
on my shoulders.  
  
NANCY brushes up against GUNN  
  
GUNN  
Well that would be a huge loss.  
  
FRED walks up to the two of them and opens a book.  
  
She flips through pages of the book and she says:  
  
FRED  
Hmmm, this may be more difficult than I...  
  
NANCY puts her hand on a page before FRED flips it over.  
  
NANCY  
Th-that's it!  
  
GUNN  
Are you sure?  
  
NANCY  
Positive. I will never forget what it looks like.  
  
FRED  
A Chacargo demon. It says here that they are pretty  
tame creatures. They do have a spear like protuberance  
from their left hand. That must have been what you  
saw.  
  
NANCY  
Yes it was, but it was not tame. It punched me and.  
it killed PHILLIPA.  
  
She is clearly close to tears again.  
  
NANCY leans on GUNN'S shoulder. FRED is not liking this.  
  
NANCY  
(continued)  
You must be wrong.  
  
FRED  
Excuse me?  
  
GUNN  
Well, you heard what this thing did. I say we mount  
up and find this Chicago Demon and kill the son of a bitch.  
  
NANCY  
(excited)  
You think you are able to?  
  
FRED  
No!  
  
GUNN and NANCY look at FRED.  
  
FRED  
It isn't that simple. You can't just kill things that get  
in the way. There must have been some reason why  
a demon that doesn't usually kill did this.  
  
GUNN  
There might be, there might not be. I don't care. It  
killed a woman! This just goes to prove that demons  
are evil no matter what you think about them!.  
  
FRED  
(defensive)  
ANGEL isn't.  
  
GUNN  
That's different. He's got himself a soul.  
  
FRED  
I still don't think you should kill this demon. The  
books say it's tame, it probably isn't a threat  
to anyone else. What we need to do is find out  
why it did this  
  
NANCY gives FRED a harsh look then spins to GUNN.  
  
NANCY  
That thing killed my friend!!! Are you going to listen  
to books, or me?  
  
GUNN  
FRED, baby, she's got a point.  
  
NANCY  
See?  
  
FRED suddenly snaps.  
  
FRED  
(angry)  
You stay out of this you.you, you whore.  
  
NANCY looks at FRED, shocked. FRED seems almost shocked that she said it herself. Her own shock quickly returns to steely determination.  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
You came to us for help and now you are telling us  
how to do our job!  
  
GUNN  
(angry)  
She is just telling you how to do your job, she agrees  
with me.  
  
FRED looks hurt, very hurt.  
  
GUNN  
(continued, calmer)  
This thing killed a woman. We can't just bring it back,  
pay for a shrink to find out why it did this.  
  
FRED  
(yelling)  
That doesn't mean you can just kill it! You need to think!  
  
GUNN  
(also yelling)  
I am thinking. I am thinking we should.  
  
CONNOR walks down the hotel's stairs into the lobby. FRED and GUNN immediately stop arguing.  
  
CONNOR  
What's going on?  
  
FRED  
Nothing. CHARLES...  
  
GUNN and FRED look into each other's eyes.  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
Do what you have to do.  
  
FRED looks away.  
  
GUNN walks briskly past FRED and walks up the hotel stairs. He doesn't look back or say anything.  
  
FRED  
CONNOR.  
  
CONNOR looks at her inquisitively. FRED looks at the floor.  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
I am going out.  
  
CONNOR  
Where are you going?  
  
FRED  
(hesitant)  
I.I don't know.  
  
FRED slowly walks through a door in the hotel. Her back is to the camera. She may be crying. The camera shifts from focusing on FRED to focusing on NANCY, she is smiling at CONNOR.  
  
CONNOR  
Who are you?  
  
NANCY  
A client.  
  
NANCY then suavely walks out of the hotel. CONNOR remains where he is. He looks suspiciously at her.  
  
Scene: Alleyway Near Hotel [Ext.], Night NANCY is hiding in an alleyway outside of the hotel. She has a phone and is dialing a phone number. Camera focuses on the cell phone's screen. The name "Wesley" appears.  
  
NANCY  
Hi..Yeah...You got it..The Texan is on her  
way out.  
  
And that's it. The call is over. She switches off her phone, puts it back in her purse and smiles.  
  
Scene: Strathcona Bridge [Ext.], Night Camera focuses on ANGEL'S car driving full speed down an empty street. It swerves on the road and spins conveniently right in front of the DEMON that CORDELIA saw in her vision.  
  
ANGEL and CORDELIA get out of the car.  
  
The DEMON has his back to ANGEL and CORDELIA.  
  
ANGEL approaches the DEMON carefully.  
  
ANGEL  
That water may look tempting but it's highly over-  
rated. Believe me. I just spent 3 months in it.  
  
The DEMON obviously does not understand and is confused.  
  
CORDELIA  
We're here to help you.  
  
The DEMON turns to her. It's skin seems to be burning from the almost acidic tears coming from its eyes.  
  
DEMON  
Why? Why do you care?  
  
ANGEL  
It's our job to care. If you want to talk...  
  
DEMON  
My clan was just destroyed. I am the only surviving  
member. Without them I am nothing.  
  
The DEMON turns to look at the ocean again.  
  
CORDELIA leans in close to ANGEL and whispers quietly.  
  
CORDELIA  
You think it was CONNOR?  
  
ANGEL  
I'm not sure... GUNN did say he was busy over the  
summer.  
  
ANGEL looks back to the demon.  
  
ANGEL  
Was this person who destroyed your nest around  
sixteen, ruggedly handsome, very strong... has  
my eyes.  
  
CORDELIA  
Oh please!  
  
ANGEL walks closer to the demon.  
  
The demon suddenly turns around.  
  
A close-up on the demon's hand as he injects a needle with some serum into ANGEL'S arm.  
  
CORDELIA doesn't seem to notice. ANGEL blinks a few times.  
  
DEMON  
You are too close! It is over!  
  
ANGEL takes a step back, obviously feeling a little woozy.  
  
CORDELIA  
Woah. Let's take some deep breaths here and  
take it easy. Now lets count to "ten" and you can  
tell us what the problem is. OK? One... two...  
  
The DEMON jumps off the bridge.  
  
A few seconds of silence, then a splash.  
  
ANGEL just looks over the bridge. He doesn't appear to be surprised at all. CORDELIA however is very surprised.  
  
CORDELIA  
What was the problem there? You could have  
stopped him easily.  
  
ANGEL continues to look down over the bridge.  
  
CORDELIA  
(continued)  
Hello? It is kind of hard to prove my point when you  
won't answer me.  
  
ANGEL continues to look down. CORDELIA seems concerned.  
  
CORDELIA  
(worried)  
ANGEL?  
  
ANGEL looks up suddenly (gasp), he is in vamp face!  
  
CORDELIA  
(continued)  
Oh God..  
  
ANGEL walks toward CORDELIA. He has a disturbing smile on his face.  
  
CORDELIA backs away, she is shaking her head in a "no this isn't happening" kind of way.  
  
ANGEL  
What's the matter CORDY?  
  
CORDELIA  
(trying to stay calm)  
ANGEL... What is going on? What's wrong with you?  
  
ANGEL  
(very calm)  
Nothing. It is just your knight in shining armor.  
  
CORDELIA  
Why didn't you save the demon?  
  
ANGEL  
Why bother? He wanted to die. Who was I to get in  
his way?  
  
CORDELIA  
I wouldn't have had a vision about him unless it  
was important.  
  
ANGEL  
How come you never get any visions about me when  
I'm in danger? You would think the Powers That Be  
wouldn't want me immobile for 3 months.  
  
CORDELIA  
I... I'm not sure... I don't know...  
  
ANGEL  
That's right, you never know, you're just the pretty  
face behind it all.  
  
CORDELIA gets a look of realization on her face.  
  
CORDELIA  
(gasps)  
You're ANGELUS!  
  
ANGEL laughs.  
  
ANGEL walks up to CORDELIA and he grabs her arms. CORDELIA struggles to break free but she can't.  
  
ANGEL leans in to kiss her, his lips slowly touch hers.  
  
One of his hands move down to her ass.  
  
CORDELIA reacts. She kicks ANGEL in the leg and she manages to break free.  
  
CORDELIA  
I think you should be getting away from me...  
  
ANGEL  
Why?  
(boastful)  
What can you possibly do? Stake me?  
  
ANGEL starts laughing again. CORDELIA looks very worried.  
  
ANGEL  
You came all the way back from Oracle Summer  
Camp just to save me. You threw all of that away.  
I doubt you could even consider killing me.  
  
CORDELIA  
(distressed)  
Why?  
  
ANGEL  
Seems almost like a waste of effort.  
  
ANGEL stops moving for a minute.  
  
He looks around as if he was confused. He looks back at CORDELIA...  
  
...then runs the opposite direction very fast  
  
CORDELIA  
Alright. What the hell was tha-  
  
CORDELIA makes a move to follow him. She stops.  
  
CORDELIA closes her eyes and puts her hands to her temples. We then shift CORDELIA'S POV. We see a blurry image of someone running with an axe.  
  
Vision changes to the face of the CHACARGO DEMON looking very scared.  
  
GUNN is holding the axe. GUNN says "Party's over" and he then cuts off the demon's head and the vision ends.  
  
CORDELIA  
Great. Let's just make my life a little more complicated.  
  
She looks in the direction ANGEL ran. She's conflicted but has to make a decision fast.  
  
CORDELIA runs back to the car.  
  
Her hand fights with the key in an attempt to start the car. The engine springs to life.  
  
She pulls out her cell phone and speed dials.  
  
CORDELIA  
C'mon, c'mon, pick up, pick up..Damn.  
  
She throws the phone onto the passenger seat. The car suddenly jolts forward and speeds into the direction ANGEL ran earlier.  
  
The camera stays in the blank space where the car drove off for a few seconds and then it pans to the left to an unknown building and it starts moving up the building to the roof.  
  
A MAN is silhouetted in shadows. He is in a black trench coat and carrying a cell phone.  
  
MAN  
Yes.it worked perfectly.  
  
Scene: Cafe [Int.], Night FRED is sitting in a booth by the window in the cafe she usually frequents with GUNN. She has a coffee with her, but it appears to be untouched. She is looking out the window.  
  
The café doors open and a BLONDE WOMAN walks in. She's attractive and appears to be in her late twenties. She walks up to FRED'S booth.  
  
BLONDE WOMAN  
Excuse me? May I sit with you?  
  
FRED  
What? Oh.yeah.I guess.  
  
BLONDE WOMAN  
Sorry to ask. All the other seats are full and I just  
had a hard day.  
  
FRED  
Me too.  
  
The BLONDE WOMAN gets into the seat opposite FRED. She breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
BLONDE WOMAN  
The name's LINDA.  
  
FRED  
Uh... FRED... WINIFRED...  
  
LINDA  
You're looking down. Guy problems?  
  
FRED looks a little surprised.  
  
FRED  
You can tell?  
  
LINDA  
Yeah, you can see it in your eyes. Believe me, men  
could care less about girls like us, they just want to  
feel you up at night and not even look at you the next  
morning.  
  
FRED  
CHARLES isn't like that...  
  
LINDA  
So what happened to you?  
  
FRED  
My boyfriend.Things are great... it's just... This  
woman... I don't know... he just seemed to be...  
  
FRED looks down  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
She was more attractive than me.  
  
LINDA  
Don't talk like that girl, you're a hell of a looker. Sounds  
to me it's this guy who's got the problem. Sounds like  
a real dirt bag. Guys always want something better than  
they have. Sure they look all happy and kind at first but  
before you know it they are sleeping with their secretary  
on your second born child's bed.  
  
FRED  
Oh God... I'm so sorry. But CHARLES isn't like that.  
  
LINDA  
Isn't he? You just told me he was ogling some other  
girl.  
  
FRED  
Yes... but...  
  
LINDA  
It always starts like that then it all goes the same way.  
You know what? He is probably with her right now.  
There could be others too. You think you know someone,  
but believe me, you never do.  
  
FRED  
CHARLES wouldn't do that.  
  
LINDA  
Sure he wouldn't.  
(pauses)  
Well as long as you guys didn't just have an argument...  
There is nothing worse than leaving a fight unresolved.  
  
FRED  
(sigh)  
We just had a fight.  
  
LINDA  
Ha! I bet you gave in to. Man, why can't the guys give in  
for once. How come we're always stuck with the check?  
  
FRED  
CHARLES loves me though.I-I love him.  
  
LINDA laughs.  
  
LINDA  
Yeah, and I love my husband. I love how he gets home  
at 2am. I love how he flirts with other women and I love  
how he forgets my birthday. Here's some free advice for  
you, honey... Men are all the same and either way you  
look at it, it ends in heartbreak. Like I said, you think you  
know a guy, but you haven't even started. Lady, you  
have already reached the top of this relationship, it's all  
downhill from here.  
  
LINDA gets up.  
  
LINDA  
Maybe I'm just cynical... maybe I'm right. I don't know.  
Thanks for the seat. My legs were killing me.  
(she sighs)  
But I guess I can't put off the inevitable. Have to get home  
and all... I don't see the point though, just another empty  
house full of empty emotions and memories.  
  
LINDA leaves the café. FRED is still sitting in her booth looking even more depressed than she did when she started.  
  
FRED  
Bye.  
  
FRED starts softly crying, the crying gets harder and she covers her face with her hands. The camera slowly pulls away from FRED sitting down holding her head in her hands, shaking.  
  
Scene: Hyperion Hotel, Back Garden [Ext.], Night CONNOR is walking to the pond outside of the hotel.  
  
ANGEL suddenly appears from the opposite direction. ANGEL is whistling eerily.  
  
CONNOR looks up at him.  
  
ANGEL  
Hey sport! How are you doing? You okay?  
  
CONNOR  
I'm doing g-  
  
ANGEL starts laughing.  
  
ANGEL  
(to himself)  
Yeah! Like I even care.  
  
CONNOR looks at him. Confused.  
  
ANGEL  
You know what, son o' mine? You are pathetic,  
a disgrace.  
  
CONNOR looks very surprised and hurt.  
  
CONNOR  
What did I do?  
  
ANGEL  
You wanna hear a little story, CONNOR? About your  
mother? Not that tramp JUSTINE, your real mother.  
  
CONNOR is standing, still looking shocked.  
  
ANGEL  
Your mother was an evil, vicious murderer. She  
killed hundreds of innocent people all over the world.  
They begged for their lives and you know what boy?  
That turned me on, that turned me on... a lot.  
  
CONNOR doesn't say anything. He's shocked and almost mesmerized by his father's words.  
  
ANGEL  
(continued)  
Then one day hundreds of years later we had sex  
and somehow you were born. A mistake. That's  
what it was, a mistake. The prophecies said you  
were not supposed to be born and believe me, you  
don't argue with the prophecies.  
  
CONNOR  
(angry)  
Stop it.  
  
ANGEL  
Why? Don't you like this? We're talking, that's what  
good families do. I say we're making up for lost time.  
  
CONNOR  
Please stop.  
  
ANGEL turns into vamp face. CONNOR looks scared.  
  
ANGEL starts laughing louder.  
  
ANGEL  
Stop it? You want me to stop? How about you try living  
underwater in a coffin for three frickin' months!  
  
CONNOR  
I am sorry.  
  
ANGEL  
(mockingly)  
Well then, as long as you are sorry that makes  
everything better. Why don't you ask old Uncle WESLEY  
about that. He'll tell you what happens when you screw  
up.  
  
CONNOR  
I really am sorry. I thought-  
  
ANGEL  
(interrupting)  
You thought I killed your wannabe-dad. You should  
have trusted me!  
  
ANGEL picks up a vase from the garden by the pond and he blindly throws it at the wall. It shatters sending ceramic shards and dirt in all directions.  
  
ANGEL  
(yelling)  
Did you know that while I was in that coffin with no  
food.  
  
ANGEL stops for a moment. He smiles.  
  
ANGEL  
(continued)  
I thought about you everyday, you know.  
  
CONNOR  
You did?  
  
ANGEL  
(very angry)  
And every time I saw you, you killed CORDELIA. You  
killed CORDELIA!  
  
CONNOR  
I didn't actually...  
  
ANGEL  
(yelling)  
If rent-a-dad had told you to, you would have!  
  
CONNOR  
(almost crying)  
If I could show you how sorry I am, I-  
  
ANGEL  
I have a little idea to even things out.  
  
CONNOR  
Anything... I want to make a new start and...  
  
ANGEL  
(interrupting)  
Go fish.  
  
ANGEL pushes CONNOR over into the pond and then continues to hold him under.  
  
CONNOR is struggling for air, his arms are moving wildly.  
  
Camera focuses on ANGEL'S face  
  
ANGEL  
(yelling)  
How do you like that!? Try living in it for 3 whole months  
away from your friends! Away from everything!! You little  
bastard!  
  
We see a shovel hit the back of ANGEL'S head.  
  
Camera widens and see that FRED hit him.  
  
ANGEL snarls.  
  
FRED  
What are you doing?  
  
ANGEL  
(coldly)  
Re-paying a favor.  
  
FRED  
You're killing your son! What's wrong with you? I...  
  
FRED suddenly sees something in ANGEL'S eyes that scares her. She steps back.  
  
In the background CONNOR gets out of the pond. He chokes for air and he stands in a corner away from ANGEL.  
  
ANGEL  
This is none of your business.  
  
FRED  
(yelling)  
It is so! You and CONNOR are friends of mine and I  
care about you two. We already lost one friend I  
don't want to lose another!  
  
ANGEL  
Where's your boyfriend? Kinda careless with him  
aren't you?  
  
FRED  
(off-guard)  
What?  
  
ANGEL  
I asked a simple question. Where is he? The two of  
you are practically attached at the hip all the time.  
Let me guess... Trouble in paradise?  
  
FRED looks away from him.  
  
FRED  
I don't want to talk about it.  
  
ANGEL  
You pry into my personal situations, why shouldn't I  
pry into yours. I'm just curious.  
  
FRED  
(almost crying)  
Why are you acting like this?  
  
ANGEL  
Remember when you loved me?  
  
FRED  
Wh.  
  
ANGEL  
Last year, when you were getting re-adjusted back to  
this world. You remember? You drew on the walls a lot?  
  
FRED  
(ashamed)  
Yes..  
  
ANGEL  
You couldn't have me though, so you took GUNN. Don't  
you just hate it when you have to settle for second best?  
  
FRED  
That's not how it happened...  
  
ANGEL  
Oh, I think it is.  
  
ANGEL walks close to FRED, his face close to hers. FRED seems to be very scared and is mildly shaking, tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
ANGEL  
(whispering)  
Do you still love me?  
  
FRED starts crying harder. She pulls away from him and runs off screen.  
  
CONNOR is in the corner looking very upset and confused. ANGEL looks at him.  
  
ANGEL  
(continued)  
What're you looking at?  
  
CONNOR runs off as well. Camera shows ANGEL standing there alone. He smiles.  
  
ANGEL  
Ah, peace and quiet.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT II  
  
ACT III  
  
Scene: Apartment Complex [Ext.], Night We see the front door of the apartment complex open and GUNN enters. He is carrying an axe.  
  
Continue to: Scene: Apartment Complex [Int.], Night We also see the stairs leading to a higher floor.  
  
The demon from CORDELIA'S vision can be seen for a split second walking up them before disappearing out of view.  
  
GUNN  
Looks like a good old fashioned game of cat and  
mouse.  
  
GUNN walks up the same stairs as the CHACARGO DEMON and the scene cuts to the upper floor of the apartment.  
  
The CHARCARGO DEMON is walking across the hall and GUNN peeking behind the corner. There appears to be a boy who is about 6 years old, crying on the ground as well.  
  
GUNN  
(whispering)  
If this guy hurts that kid.I swear to God.  
  
The CHACARGO DEMON is towering over the BOY.  
  
CHACARGO DEMON  
Are you alright?  
  
BOY  
(crying)  
You look strange.  
  
CHACARGO DEMON  
I'm just different. That doesn't mean I'm scary. You  
look different to me but you don't see me being afraid  
of you.  
  
BOY smiles as best as he can. The DEMON kneels down in front of him.  
  
CHACARGO DEMON  
Now why are you crying?  
  
BOY  
(crying, worried)  
I.I broke my Mommy's favorite vase. I don't want  
her to be upset.  
  
CHACARGO DEMON  
Your mother will understand that it was an accident.  
As long as you are honest she will not get upset.  
Mothers are like that.  
  
BOY  
(relieved)  
Really?  
  
CHACARGO DEMON  
Of course. Maybe I can help you fix it. Let me see...  
  
Scene switches to GUNN looking at the two, he cannot hear what they are saying.  
  
GUNN'S POV: The demon making hand motions to the child. His spear-like object is coming awfully close to the child's face. GUNN thinks that the demon is hurting the boy.  
  
GUNN  
(pissed off)  
That son of a bitch!  
  
GUNN walks around the corner into the BOY'S and DEMON'S view.  
  
GUNN  
You better hope you have a good explanation for  
this... Wait a second, I don't care.  
  
Scene: Apartment Block [Ext.], Night CORDELIA driving ANGEL'S car screeches to a stop in front of the apartment. CORDELIA gets out of the car and runs for the door of the apartments.  
  
CORDELIA  
Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead.  
  
She pushes through the doors.  
  
Scene: Hallway, Apartment Block [Int.], Night CORDELIA runs into where the BOY, CHACARGO DEMON and GUNN are.  
  
The BOY is covering his face and he is crying harder than before.  
  
GUNN has the axe raised above his head.  
  
GUNN  
Party's over!  
  
CORDELIA screams.  
  
GUNN swings the axe cutting the CHACARGO DEMON'S head off. Before the head can touch the ground, the remains vanish.  
  
The BOY'S face is terror stricken.  
  
BOY  
You... you killed him!  
  
GUNN  
Glad I could, brother.  
  
BOY  
He was friendly. He told me how to make my mommy  
happy again.  
  
GUNN suddenly looks confused.  
  
GUNN  
What?  
  
CORDELIA  
GUNN! He was innocent. He was a good demon. You  
know, the kind that don't need you to go all gung-ho on them!  
  
GUNN  
But-  
  
CORDELIA turns to the BOY.  
  
CORDELIA  
Go home. Now.  
  
The BOY nods then heads off in another direction, bawling his eyes out.  
  
CORDELIA glares at GUNN again.  
  
CORDELIA  
(angry)  
You know as well as I do that not all demons are  
evil. What the hell came over you?  
  
GUNN  
He was bad... we had a client. She said he killed her  
friend...  
  
CORDELIA  
Did you ask him why he did that?  
  
GUNN  
No! You know the drill when demons go on a killing  
spree! Think first and ask questions later... before  
anyone else can get hurt.  
  
CORDELIA  
Were you even thinking at all?  
  
GUNN gets a shocked look on his face.  
  
CORDELIA  
(continued)  
You can't just kill anything that isn't human. For God's  
sake GUNN I thought you'd actually learnt that by now.  
I had a vision... of you killing this demon. I wouldn't  
have had it if it wasn't important.  
  
GUNN  
(yelling)  
Geez... I am just sick and tired of you acting all Little  
Miss Perfect ever since you were chosen to be an  
Oracle. You're the one who's forgotten that sometimes  
we make mistakes. I guess since you decided to get  
in on the demon act and hopped off into the heavens  
for three months you think you are so much better  
than everyone and you can tell us what to do.  
  
CORDELIA  
Don't even start on that! I gave up being an Oracle to  
come back to you guys.  
  
GUNN  
Wrong. You came back for ANGEL, I reckon me and FRED  
just came along with the package. So where's the whole  
reason for you rejoining the mortal coil now CORDY?  
  
CORDELIA remembers back to earlier with her and ANGEL and she gets more upset, maybe even possibly shed a tear.  
  
CORDELIA  
You don't know what's happened.  
  
GUNN  
(angrily)  
I think I pretty much have a good estimate. You were  
tired of the boring life up in Oracle Land so you came  
back here. So you can yell at me for being not so perfect  
and get some un-dead stud in your pants.  
  
CORDELIA  
(through gritted teeth.)  
You shouldn't have said that.  
  
GUNN  
Why not? You going to mind-choke me to death now. Go  
ahead. I am just a big, stupid guy who never thinks, right?  
  
CORDELIA  
(angry)  
This is not the time.We need to find ANGEL. I think  
something's wrong with him.  
  
GUNN  
What a surprise. You know what? You can find him  
yourself! Think you can rescue him all on your own  
with us and that son of a bitch WESLEY? I sure as hell  
hope so 'cause I gotta see FRED...  
  
CORDELIA  
(angrily calm)  
Fine! I'll go it alone.  
  
GUNN  
You do that.  
  
CORDELIA  
And GUNN?  
  
GUNN  
Yeah?  
  
CORDELIA  
Don't ever piss me off again.  
  
CORDELIA walks down the apartments stairs.  
  
GUNN stands and watches her go.  
  
Scene: Hyperion Hotel, Lobby [Int.], Night CORDELIA stomps into the lobby.  
  
CORDELIA  
(muttering)  
Little Miss Princess my ass  
  
ANGEL is sitting in one of the hotel's chairs. He is sweating very heavily and looks sick.  
  
CORDELIA does not seem to notice him, probably because the back of the chair is towards her.  
  
ANGEL  
Dead. It's dead.  
  
CORDELIA gasps with shock.  
  
CORDELIA  
ANGEL? You're here.  
  
ANGEL  
Of course I'm here? Where else would I be?  
  
CORDELIA gives ANGEL a strange look.  
  
ANGEL  
Stop seeing my soul.  
  
CORDELIA  
What's wrong?  
  
ANGEL  
I can feel it... in my blood.  
  
CORDELIA  
You feel what?  
  
ANGEL  
Anger.  
  
CORDELIA gets a little freaked out.  
  
CORDELIA  
Let me help you.  
  
CORDELIA picks up a cloth from a table and wipes ANGEL'S forehead.  
  
CORDELIA  
(continued)  
Just calm down  
  
ANGEL  
Stop that.  
  
She doesn't. ANGEL snarls at her.  
  
ANGEL  
(angry)  
I said stop it! God, it hurts... the anger... It's never  
been like this... I'm meant to be beyond this... Just  
make it stop.  
  
CORDELIA  
Well, color me confused for the day. First GUNN and  
now...  
  
ANGEL groans.  
  
CORDELIA  
(continued)  
I just want to help you.  
  
ANGEL starts sweating more.  
  
CORDELIA  
What happened ANGEL?  
  
ANGEL  
(painfully)  
I don't know...  
  
CORDELIA  
Just tell me...I love you... I'm not going to judge you  
or...  
  
ANGEL buries his head in his hands.  
  
ANGEL  
Being with you is like hell compared to what I had  
with BUFFY...  
  
CORDELIA  
(shocked as hell)  
What do you mean?  
  
ANGEL groans a bit. He lifts his head up. He's vamped out again. His pain has gone, replaced by something more maniacal like earlier.  
  
ANGEL  
She was just so much better. She helped people, and  
one hell of a good kisser, which is more than I can say  
about you.  
  
CORDELIA  
What?! Why are you bringing her into this? She isn't  
important right now.  
  
ANGEL  
More important than you. At least she waited for the  
(makes quote marks with his fingers)  
"right guy" before she spread her dimpled legs. I bet you'd worked  
your way around Sunnydale before I even set foot  
in town.  
  
CORDELIA slaps ANGEL hard. She steps back, holding back tears of anger and pain.  
  
CORDELIA  
What the hell has gotten into you. First at the bridge,  
and then again here. What is going on here. What's  
happened to you?  
  
ANGEL starts laughing. CORDELIA cries more.  
  
ANGEL  
The..The anger in my blood..I can't  
(groans)  
...help it.  
  
His face morphs back to normal. He's in agony again.  
  
CORDELIA  
ANGEL... What do you want me to do?  
  
Camera focuses on ANGEL wipes the sweat off his forehead, it keeps coming back.  
  
ANGEL  
(panicked)  
You are nothing compared to her...  
  
CORDELIA  
For God's sake just leave her out of this! We're talking  
about right here, right now.  
  
ANGEL springs to his feet, suddenly full of energy again. He grabs CORDELIA hard.  
  
ANGEL  
I thought maybe it's time we had that talk, CORDY.  
You know, the one where you tell me it'll be okay...  
that we can be together... the sex isn't important.  
  
CORDELIA  
This so isn't the time for this! Is something wrong  
with you? Did that demon do...  
  
ANGEL pushes her violently into the wall.  
  
ANGEL  
Looking at it now, I think I could cope without  
the sex. Hell, I could cope without you full stop.  
  
CORDELIA  
Stop it...  
  
ANGEL steps back suddenly with horror in his eyes. His hands are fidgeting uncontrollably. His brow is covered in sweat again. He wipes it off then turns around almost in shame.  
  
ANGEL  
Stop seeing my soul.  
  
CORDELIA takes a few cautious steps forward. ANGEL spins around again, laughing.  
  
ANGEL  
I gotta give you some credit. You're not as whiny  
as the Buffster...  
  
CORDELIA  
(bitterly)  
Fine! If you're gonna be like that... I'm going... I'll  
work this out for myself.  
  
ANGEL  
How about you just stick to the going part?  
  
CORDELIA slowly walks to the lobby doors. Looking carefully at ANGEL. She doesn't know what to do or say.  
  
ANGEL  
(uncaring)  
Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out.  
  
CORDELIA is clearly distraught. She turns on her heels and walks out.  
  
Camera focuses on ANGEL. He is still sweating wildly, his hand keeps moving and fidgeting. He groans in very visible pain.  
  
He looks up slowly. There is almost control in his eyes. He seems to be fighting the effects of the serum to call out to CORDELIA.  
  
ANGEL  
(straining)  
Please... I... I... love you...  
  
No one is there to reply. She's gone.  
  
Scene: Fairground [Ext.], Night Camera shows a carousel which is not operating.  
  
Camera pans from horse to horse which are all empty.  
  
Camera then stops on a horse with FRED on it.  
  
We see a close-up on GUNN as he enters the scene as well. He walks toward FRED, she pretends to not see him.  
  
GUNN  
(upset)  
Listen, can we talk?  
  
FRED  
Wouldn't you rather talk with NANCY?  
  
GUNN looks down.  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
Or are you too busy having sex with your secretary  
on your second born child's bed to care?  
  
GUNN looks up with a somewhat hurt and confused look.  
  
GUNN  
What?!?  
(concerned)  
Look... I know I hurt you. It was stupid. I don't know  
why I acted like that.  
  
FRED  
Yes, it was stupid and I think I know why you did do  
it.  
  
GUNN  
Wait.  
  
FRED  
(impatient)  
What is it?  
  
GUNN  
(a bit embarrassed)  
It is hard for me to say this... but I was wrong... about  
that demon. God, I feel just terrible about this whole damn  
situation... I don't know what came over me... I should  
have listened to you.  
  
FRED  
(pissed off, matter of factly)  
Yes, you should have. You keep making the same  
mistakes. With the woman, the CHACARGO..You don't  
think.  
  
GUNN  
(sad)  
You..you're right, baby. I don't think, and I should. I'd  
be nowhere without you.  
  
FRED looks away from him. There's sadness, anger and just a little bit of jealousy in her voice.  
  
FRED  
You probably would. You would be nowhere, with lots  
of women.  
  
GUNN looks down.  
  
FRED  
Well CHARLES, when you're off with other women, having  
fun, drinking, kissing, touching... would you think?  
(pause)  
Would you think about me?  
  
Dear God by XTC starts playing.  
  
"Dear God, I hope you got the letter, and.I pray I can make it better down here."  
  
GUNN looks away from her.  
  
FRED  
I know your type CHARLES. Maybe it's because I was out  
of it for so long I forgot you're all the same. You're always  
trying to upgrade to the faster, sleeker, more attractive  
model.  
(beat)  
  
She tries to hold back the tears.  
  
"I don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer, but all the people you made in your image, see them starving on their feet 'cause they don't get enough to eat from God. I can't believe in you."  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
You used me.  
  
GUNN looks at her desperately.  
  
GUNN  
No.Th-that's not who I am, honey.  
  
FRED  
(crying, angry)  
Don't 'honey' me! I don't know who you are anymore.  
Maybe when you tried to make me think you didn't  
care last year you should've kept it that way. I really  
thought that we would be together forever, saving  
people from danger  
(pause)  
Saving each other from danger.  
  
GUNN smiles a little.  
  
GUNN  
It can still be that way, baby. We can have breakfast  
in bed together, and you can teach the kids all about  
science, and I can teach them about...other things.  
  
FRED smiles.  
  
FRED  
Kids?  
  
GUNN  
(continued)  
And we can live to be 100, and we would still love  
each other for every minute of it.  
  
FRED continues to smile. Camera focuses on GUNN'S hand reaching for FRED'S hand, she accepts it.  
  
GUNN smiles.  
  
FRED smiles too. But her smile suddenly turns into an angry frown. Her hand pulls away from his.  
  
FRED  
No! You can't just say those things and make everything  
all right!  
  
GUNN'S smile disappears.  
  
FRED  
(continued)  
You were flirting with another woman. You wanted to be  
with a complete stranger more than you wanted to be  
with me.  
  
GUNN  
It wasn't like that! She was flirting with me... I...  
  
FRED  
You just let her.  
  
GUNN  
What else was I supposed to do? She'd just lost a  
friend... maybe it made her feel a little better but for  
me? It didn't do anything. Not a thing!  
(beat)  
Okay, I messed up bad. But this can't get in the way  
of what we've got.  
(beat)  
You're my life.  
  
FRED  
(crying)  
I feel the same way.  
  
GUNN  
So this is gonna work out?  
  
FRED  
No.  
  
It begins to rain a little.  
  
GUNN  
What?!?  
  
FRED  
Maybe it isn't you. Maybe it's me... Maybe I'm  
the kind of girl that gets jealous whenever someone  
better than me looks at you and I don't want that.  
I don't want to spend hours hoping and praying that  
maybe... just maybe... I'm good enough... I just...  
(beat)  
It's over.  
  
GUNN  
No...  
  
"Dear God, sorry to disturb you, but..I feel that I should be heard loud and clear. We all need a big reduction in amount of tears and all the people that you made in your image see them fighting in the street 'cause they can't make opinions meet about God, I can't believe in you."  
  
Rain starts to fall down much harder now. The camera focuses on FRED walking away from GUNN who is left standing by the carousel.  
  
GUNN finally lets go of all the strength he used to hold back the tears. GUNN yells something and punches the carousel. The song which is playing drowns out what he said.  
  
Scene: Cordelia's Apartment, Bedroom [Int.], Night "Dear God, don't know if you noticed, but.your name is on a lot of quotes in this book, and us crazy humans wrote it, you should take a look, and all the people that you made in your image still believing that junk is true. Well I know it 'aint, and so do you, dear God."  
  
CORDELIA lies on her bed. She is curled up with only a bedside lamp for light. She is flicking through some books but is clearly getting nowhere. She hurls it across the room and begins to cry. We can barely see it because of the dark, but her mascara looks smeared, indicating she has been crying for awhile. CORDELIA buries her face in her pillow.  
  
The blanket is pulled over her by the PHANTOM DENNIS. She doesn't seem to notice.  
  
Scene: Abandoned Building, Connor's Room [Int.], Night "No pearly gates, no thorny crown. You're always letting us humans down. The wars you bring, the babes you drown. Those lost at sea and never found, and it's the same whole world 'round."  
  
The lights are out as well here but mainly because there's no power but there's the definite impression that even if there was, the lights would be off.  
  
CONNOR sits with his arms over his knee and stares out an open window. He just sits there, not moving at all until suddenly...  
  
A very angry CONNOR then gets up and punches the wall next to him. Plaster falls from the wall and a crack appears.  
  
He picks up a table and throws it at the same wall. The table shatters on contact.  
  
CONNOR is screaming through this, but we can't hear. We just see random shots of his anguished face through the scene.  
  
Scene: Hyperion Hotel, Lobby [Int.], Night "The hurt I see helps to compound that Father, Son and Holy Ghost is just somebody's unholy hoax, and if you're up there you'd perceive that my heart's here upon my sleeve. If there's one thing I don't believe in it's you.Dear God."  
  
The camera focuses on the hotel's clock which has the time '3:24am' on it.  
  
ANGEL is sitting on the floor cross-legged, not moving at all or showing any emotions. His face is just staring blankly at nothing.  
  
The camera then focuses on the clock again, the times on it this time is '4:22am'.  
  
The song playing ends as we see ANGEL sitting exactly where we saw him earlier, in the same position.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT III  
  
ACT IV  
  
Scene: Wolfram and Hart, Wesley's Office [Int.], Night WESLEY is sitting at his desk reading some papers.  
  
LILAH (O.S)  
I see congratulations are in order.  
  
LILAH then walks into the room and sits on WESLEY'S desk in front of him.  
  
WESLEY  
Astonishing.  
  
LILAH  
What?  
  
WESLEY  
I'm not used to hearing compliments from you. In fact  
That's the only one that I can remember.  
  
LILAH  
Don't worry, it slipped out. Won't happen again.  
  
WESLEY  
So I take it you're impressed with my work?  
  
LILAH  
You managed to split your little buddies up in a  
day. I'm impressed.  
  
WESLEY  
(sarcasm)  
So do I get a shiny gold star for that?  
  
LILAH  
Sorry WES, fresh out. You're work was good though. I  
am starting to think that having you step over to us was  
one of my best ideas.  
  
WESLEY  
Well, I must have got you in a good mood. Not a single  
insult from you tonight. I think that is a personal record.  
  
LILAH  
Thanks, but the ass-kissing can wait a little longer.  
  
WESLEY'S attention is caught.  
  
WESLEY  
What do you mean?  
  
LILAH  
You realize of course that you need to finish the job.  
  
WESLEY  
Correct me if I am wrong, but you asked me to separate  
ANGEL and friends and I did it... and then some. I even  
derived a little satisfaction knowing how much they  
need me.  
  
LILAH laughs.  
  
LILAH  
That's great WES, but here at Wolfram and Hart, you  
can't just finish a job, you need to finish the job with  
a bang.  
  
WESLEY  
So what do you propose this "bang" should be?  
  
LILAH  
You know, the usual earth shattering thing. A death.  
  
WESLEY  
A death?  
  
LILAH  
Is there an echo in here? Yes, a death.  
  
WESLEY seems suddenly concerned.  
  
WESLEY  
Is that really necessary? Surely a death would only  
bring them closer together again.  
  
LILAH  
Or just increase the blame. They're all upset with  
each other right now. Emotions are high... And a death  
is just the right touch to push everything overboard  
and let the real pain kick in. And as I'm sure you know  
by now... the Senior Partners like pain.  
  
WESLEY adjusts his glasses. His look of concern drains away to be replaced by one of steely determination.  
  
WESLEY  
Since you put it that way... But now the question is  
though, "who do we kill?"  
  
LILAH  
I think we both know the answer to that question. A  
certain young Southern lady with whom your last words  
with her weren't exactly "I love you". I can only imagine  
the havoc that would ensue after that. Have fun with this  
WES. I know I will.  
  
LILAH gets up off WESLEY'S desk.  
  
LILAH  
(continued)  
Oh, and for that insult? I hate your tie.  
  
LILAH leaves WESLEY'S office and WESLEY watches her leave.  
  
WESLEY is panicking. He taps his finger on his desk slowly, but then it increasingly gets faster. He flips through several pages on his desk and then gets frustrated and throws them all on the ground.  
  
WESLEY  
Damn it LILAH!  
  
WESLEY hurriedly walks out of his office and closes the door. As he turns the corner he quickly gets in the elevator. He examines his tie with a "what's wrong with it?" look.  
  
The elevator doors close and the camera slowly spins from the doors of the elevator to LILAH who is hiding behind the corner WESLEY turned. She is smiling evilly.  
  
Scene: Motel Room [Int.], Night A large, sweaty MOTEL MANAGER walks in. His shirt is covered in stains. He guides FRED in.  
  
MOTEL MANAGER  
This is your room. The bathroom light doesn't work, if you  
use the vibrating bed, be careful. It gets stuck a lot of the  
time... for hours.  
  
FRED  
O-ok. I probably won't be using it anyway. And... uh...  
thank you...  
  
MOTEL MANAGER  
Check out is at noon tomorrow.  
(eyes Fred up lecherously)  
And if you ever got all lonely I'm just around the corner.  
  
MOTEL MANAGER walks away and leaves. FRED enters her room very sluggishly and sad. She closes the door very quietly and is about to lie down on the bed when there is a knock on the door.  
  
She sighs to herself.  
  
FRED opens the door and while she is walking to the door and opening it she says:  
  
FRED  
What now?  
  
As the door is open we see a VAMPIRE smiling.  
  
VAMPIRE  
(grins)  
Oh, you're busy. Maybe I oughta come back at a  
better time  
  
FRED screams.  
  
The VAMPIRE jumps on her and pins her to the ground. FRED struggles against him.  
  
FRED  
Stop it! Get off.  
  
VAMPIRE leans in to bite FRED.  
  
Her struggling gets slower and slower. She closes her eyes.  
  
The VAMPIRE'S fangs brush along her neck...  
  
...when suddenly he turns to dust.  
  
FRED sighs for relief. She opens her eyes slowly.  
  
FRED  
Thank you... thank y...  
  
Her words stop when she sees WESLEY towering over her holding a stake.  
  
FRED  
You... What are you doing here?  
  
WESLEY  
No "thank you"?  
  
FRED  
(cold)  
Answer my question.  
  
WESLEY  
Wolfram and Hart is dangerous.  
  
FRED  
You just learned that now?  
  
WESLEY  
(ignoring her)  
I may be working for the "bad guys" and maybe I'm on  
the wrong side, but there are some things that I won't  
let happen. Like let a friend die.  
  
FRED  
I'm not your friend... Not anymore.  
  
WESLEY looks a little hurt  
  
WESLEY  
Fine. But that doesn't change how I feel about you.  
  
FRED looks a little puzzled. WESLEY glances towards the door as if he's about to make a move.  
  
WESLEY  
Don't tell anyone I helped you here. You understand?  
As far as anyone else knows, we never spoke.  
  
FRED  
Why should I listen to you?  
  
WESLEY  
I just prevented a vampire from sucking you dry. I think  
you could do this one favor for me and not tell the others  
about this.  
(beat)  
If you have any.  
  
FRED looks at him. A slight realization in her eyes. There are tears in her eyes again.  
  
WESLEY walks coldly out the door.  
  
FRED slams the door behind him with tear-fuelled anger.  
  
Camera switches to WESLEY as he walks through the hallway. The MOTEL MANAGER approaches him.  
  
MOTEL MANAGER  
Is there a problem in there?  
  
WESLEY  
Not at all. She is just having a hard day.  
  
WESLEY walks away from him  
  
WESLEY  
(muttering)  
One of many.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
Scene: Wesley's Apartment [Int.] Night WESLEY'S hands turn the key to his apartment. He opens the door.  
  
WESLEY'S POV: We pan across the show that the entire place is trashed. Furniture has been thrown all over the place, a broken window, cracks in the walls, etc.  
  
ANGEL is sitting in a chair on one side of the room.  
  
WESLEY  
If I had known you were coming I would've baked a  
cake.  
  
ANGEL doesn't react.  
  
WESLEY  
(continued)  
Get out.  
  
ANGEL  
Y'know, I think I'm gonna stay awhile.  
  
WESLEY walks in and closes the door.  
  
WESLEY  
(unimpressed)  
What do you want?  
  
ANGEL  
(calm)  
Just to talk.  
  
WESLEY just stares at him, he doesn't reply.  
  
ANGEL  
(menacing)  
Listen you son of a bitch. I know what you did to me.  
  
WESLEY smiles.  
  
ANGEL  
(yelling)  
You think this is funny? You know what is funny? You  
getting your throat slit, me smothering you with a pillow.  
That's funny. Injecting me with some formula that makes  
me lash out...lose control... hurt my friends, that isn't  
funny at all.  
  
WESLEY  
(smug)  
I found the results to be rather humorous.  
  
ANGEL  
I didn't say you could speak.  
  
WESLEY  
(immediately)  
And I didn't say you could trash my apartment.  
  
ANGEL  
You think you can act all cool... Pretending that none  
of this bothers you and you don't have a single worry  
in the world? I can see right through that and the only  
thing I can suggest is, you better re-think what you do  
to me.  
  
WESLEY  
Or what?  
  
ANGEL  
(immediately)  
Or I make sure that you have a very painful death.  
  
WESLEY  
(sarcastic)  
I'm so scared. Times like this I wish I had some strong,  
mysterious hero to protect me.  
  
ANGEL  
(pissed)  
Don't talk to me or any of my friends ever again.  
  
WESLEY  
Last time I checked you didn't have any.  
  
ANGEL jumps out of his chair and grabs WESLEY by the throat and pushes him against his door.  
  
ANGEL  
(pissed)  
Looks like we're both in a very similar position.  
  
ANGEL lets go of WESLEY  
  
ANGEL  
(calm)  
Stay out of my life.  
  
WESLEY  
You stay out of mine.  
  
ANGEL makes a move to leave.  
  
WESLEY  
(continued)  
Give CORDELIA my regards.  
  
ANGEL is about to jump at WESLEY but he stops himself.  
  
ANGEL leaves the apartment. Camera shows him in the hallway.  
  
ANGEL  
Just give me a reason to kill you WESLEY.  
  
WESLEY slams the door to his apartment. WESLEY walks through his living room looking at the mess.  
  
On several walls, "You're a dead man!" and "Stay away from my friends!" and "Asshole!" are written with red paint.  
  
WESLEY stares at it, unfeeling.  
  
WESLEY walks into his bathroom. We see from his POV that his bathroom mirror is shattered and written on it in red paint is, "Sweet Dreams".  
  
We focus on this getting closer and closer until we...  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END 


End file.
